1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench and, more particularly, to a telescopic ratchet wrench.
2. Related Prior Art
A ratchet wrench includes a handle, a head formed at an end of the handle, and a ratchet-like mechanism placed in the head. The ratchet-like mechanism includes a non-circular tongue for insertion in a corresponding bore made in a socket. The socket is engaged with a nut or a head of a threaded bolt. By operating the combination of the ratchet wrench with the socket, the nut or the threaded bolt is tightened or loosened.
Conventionally, the handle is made with a fixed length. By exerting a force on the handle, a larger torque is produced if the handle extends longer. However, it is less convenient to operate the one-way wrench if the handle extends longer.
The handle can be made in a telescopic configuration that includes a shank, a grip movably connected to the rod, and a positioning unit for positioning the grip on the shank. The positioning unit is supported on the grip and made with a portion for engagement with the shank. The positioning unit is switched in a longitudinal direction of the grip between a locking position and a releasing position. The switching of the positioning unit is however complicated.
Moreover, it is a gap between the shank and the grip. The gap could be too small to smoothly move the grip on the shank. The gap could be too large to keep the grip in line with the shank. It requires high precision to make the shank and the grip so that the gap is properly sized. To reach high precision, a complicated process that includes quite a few steps must be run. Such a complicated process takes a lot of time and costs a lot of money.
Moreover, the ratchet wrench is inevitably dropped onto the ground or a floor from time to time. The ratchet wrench and/or the ground or floor might get damaged.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.